Ask the Nations of Hetalia
by Self conscious Anime lover
Summary: Send in all your questions for the Hetalia Nations!
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Hetalia Nations

Hello, so quite a few people here on Fanfiction have wrote these kind of stories for Hetalia, so I've decided to write one of my own, 'Ask the Hetalia Nations'

It'll be the first story I write and it'll be rated T, so in advance, I'd like to apologise for my rubbish vocabulary and horrible spelling mistakes.

Ok, so now that that's all cleared up, I'd be very be grateful if you'd Send in all of your questions for the nations.

Please remember to keep them T rated though!

Thank you

-Self conscious Anime lover


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask the Nations of Hetalia, First Chapter**

**Firstly, I do NOT own Hetalia.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's contributed by asking questions and I'd also like to say that I'd appreciate it if you'd send in more of your questions, For next chapter.**

**Before starting I'd like to mention that my fanfiction is NOT properly formatted nor punctuated. Why? Because I wanted to start my first fanfic with something simple. So I apologise to anyone who doesn't enjoy or like it.**  
**I also do apologise for any poor or incorrect spelling mistakes.**

**-Self conscious anime lover**

America: Hey guys, soooo the author sent us this envelope with the reviewed questions in for the fic, isn't that awesome? *Waving the envelope around, above his head*

England: I don't even see why I have to even do this bloody fanfiction thing anyway.  
..Belt Up, you git! You'll bloody tear the envelope if you continue waving it around in the air like an idiot! *Tries to jump up to get the envelope out of the loud Americans hands.*

America: Aha! Iggy your so short!~ *Pats the annoyed English man's head*

England: I AM NOT SHORT, YOU BLOODY GIT! *Growls and snatches the envelope away*

France: Would you two stop flirting, I'd normally approve of this amour~  
Since moi is the country of amour. However we have a fanfiction to continue, do we not, mes cheris?~ *Flips his hair back*

America: I suppose I was acting rather immature..

Germany: Ah-hem could we please get this fanfiction started? Were behind schedule!

N. Italy: Veee, then we can all eat pasta, after were finished, ve doitsu? *Hugs Germany*

Germany: *Hides a blush* erm..Oh Yes, Italy.

Prussia: *Snicker* Whipped!~

Germany: *Glares over at the laughing Prussian*

S. Italy: GET OFF MY BROTHER YOU DAMN POTATO BASTARD!

Spain: Oh Looooovi~ *Hugs the foul mouthed Italian*

England: *Sighs heavily* So here are the first group of questions asked by the author **'xXxLil'DarkxXx'**

**'Yep!, hello guys!, I'm here to give you questions, yaaaay! (What a stupid...)**

**This one goes to, Poland...Seriusly, are you GAY? (I think you are and you have...ahmmmm...Whit Lithuania)**

**And this for Hungary...You have something whit Prussia? (I hope no, because I like the Prussia x Austria)**

**And the last for England...Well this is not a question...YOU ARE HOT! (xDDD) **

**Bye, bye, Chuu~'**

England: *Blushes* Thank you for your questions and y-your very nice c-compliment, xXxLil'DarkxXx. *Blushes again before continuing* So Poland...*coughs* are you gay?

*Everyone look at Poland*

Poland: Like O-M-G? Just because I like ponies and pink things. Like did I mention I painted my house pink last week? Doesn't mean I'm like totally gay! And OMG I've like never like ahmmm *Totally not gay head role inserted here* with Lithuania!

*Long silence*

Chorused: ...Your Gay (aru)

England: So...moving on, Hungary your question. Do you have anything going on with Prussia?

Hungary: Hell no! Me and Prussia are jus-!

Prussia: HA! LIKE THE AWESOME ME WOULD HAVE ANYTHING GOING ON WITH /HER/! ..I mean I'm too awesome for anyone, just look at me!

Hungary: *Hits Prussia with her frying pan of fury, in the process knocking him out.*

America: Hey guys, I'm going to read out the next questions cause Iggy's an old man and if he keeps talkin' he might run out of breathe and die!

England: I'm not THAT old you bloody insufferable git!

America: You are Iggy! So anyways, these questions are from **'alexdemyx'**!~

**America - What was going through your mind really when you first saw Arthur with Mint Bunny aka his 'imaginary friends' cause you, really looked depressed?**

**Yao - Have you ever considered putting a restraining order on Russia I mean he kinda stalks you it's awsome but creepy...**

**And Arthur, I loves ya Iggy! I'm going to kidnap you! **

France: My, my you are popular today, are we not my dear Angleterre?~

England: *Blushes furiously* T-thank you for your kind comment, but please don't kidnap me until we've finished the fanfic and...SHUT UP! YOU DAMN FROG!

America: *Blushes quickly* I-I err..I'm just worried 'bout him, he's old and he's gettin' all wrinkly and senile like! He's even talkin' to thin air! ahaha what a weird old man! *Muttering under his breathe* phew..That was a close'n..

England: *Twitches* I am NOT old nor am I wrinkly! And how many times do I have to tell you that their REAL you oblivious idiot!

America: AHA!~ Whatever you say, Iggy! Your question China, Have you ever considered puttin' a restraining order on Russia aka Commie bastard?

China: ..Wha-? aru, Russia stalks me? *Looks over at the Russian and shivers*..I May have to put a restraining order on him now, now that you've told me aru..

America: OK! Another question and this one's from **'xSirKirkland'**!~

**'Heheheh, I love these kind of stories :D**

**Italy, exactly how much do you love Germany~?'**

Italy: VE, I LOVE DOITSU LOTS! VEE! *Clings on to the German who's turned bright red*

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME IS NOW AWAKE SO BASK IN MY AWESOME GLORY AS I READ THE LAST QUESTIONS FROM AN AWESOME PERSON. LESS AWESOME THAN ME THOUGH. CALLED** 'MOONLIGHTNINJA55'**!

**'Yay random question time~!**

**Russia - Who's worse? Belarus or General Winter?**

**Italy - Doitsu or Pasta? O.o**

**Germany - What's the most embarrassing thing that happened to you in public?**

**Japan - What's your favorite anime?**

**England - What the heck do you put in your scones?**

**America - How do you magically mass produce hamburgers?**

**France - not a question. STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT ALL THE TIME. In fact, I bet you can't go through one chapter without being perverted**

**China - For you, I bet you can't go one chapter without Shinatty-chan!**

**Arigato~'**

Belarus: MARRY. ME. BROTHER.

Russia: B-belarus! -Shakes and backs up into a corner*

Prussia: Hey Italy! Pasta or the less awesome than me, Germany?

Italy: ...P-pasta No Doitsu! N-no pasta NO! D-doistu! I p-pick D-d-doistu! -Sobs while clinging to Germany-

Everyone: Awww!

German: *Blushes* The most embarrassing thing that's happened to me? ...When I went out to collect the mail in them patched up boxers Austria refused to let me chuck away..When I went to get the mail..Prussia came and pulled them down in front of the whole neiberhood. Now no one in my neiberhood can even look at me without laughing!*Throughs a glare over at the laughing Prussian*

Japan: Well my favourite anime? I did like Naruto to begin with however it dragged on too long which put me off. Plus there's so many better animes..I quite like Vocaloid..*Pauses* Yes, I think I'd go with Vocaloid.

England: Whatever do you mean, what do I put in my tasteful scones? Just the right ingredients of course!

America: Course you do Iggy..That's why their black, right?

England: S-shut up! T-their just well done that's all you git!

America: Yeah, yeah..*Blinks* Mass produce burgers?

England: I think they mean, how do you magically pull burgers out of the air, am I correct?

America: Eh? I just keep them in my pockets!

England: Disgusting American..Just how many burgers DO you keep in your pockets?

America: *Pouts* Twenty maybe a few more? Who know-!

France: *Fake gasps* Ma chère, you must be mistaken. Me a pervert? Non, you must be thinking of someone else!

England: HA! Finally SOMEONE who speaks the truth! You damn frog, they bet you couldn't go through one chapter of this fanfiction without being perverted! I second that bet!

France: Ohonhon is that a challenge, Angleterre? If that's the case I except~

England: *Smirks* Good. Next chapter your not allowed to be a pervert then.

China: I c-can! *Hugs Shinatty-chan close*

Russia: kolkolkolkol You have to go the next chapter without 'Shinatty-Chan' too China~

China: F-fine I will!

N. Italy: Veeee that's all until next chapter, thank you all for reading and please feel free to send in the rest of your questions too, veee Doitsu!~ *Glomps*

Chorused: Bye!~(aru)


End file.
